1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulating blankets and more specifically to insulation blankets for engine exhaust systems. The present invention is a high temperature insulation blanket for combustion engines. The blanket can be selectively manufactured to encompass any engine parts deemed prudent by the user. All edges of the insulative blanket have a high temperature abrasive resistant material fixedly attached thereto. The high temperature insulative blanket is comprised of a ceramic core having an interior engine engaging layer and an exterior atmospheric air layer. The interior layer is comprised of an inconel or monel mesh material that provides a spacing between the engine components and the ceramic fill and prevents any engine fluids from wicking into the ceramic fill. The exterior layer is comprised of a Teflon layer that is substantially impervious to petroleum based products and solvents. The exterior layer will extend the life of the insulative blanket.
The present invention provides three means of closure for the insulative blanket. The first comprises a plurality of oppositely opposed riveted studs fixedly positioned along the edge of the insulative blanket and being riveted through the exterior layer. One riveted edge has an L-shaped appendage extending away from the insulative blanket edge. The oppositely opposed rivets have a spring element fixedly positioned thereto having a loop located at the distal end. The aperture of the spring loop can be passed over the L-shaped appendage of the opposing rivet. The spring is of sufficient length as to cause the opposing edges of the insulative blanket to be brought into tensioned engagement. The purpose of the spring closure is to provide means for quick installation and/or removal of the insulative blanket.
The second means of closure is comprised of industrial grade hook and loop material fixedly attached to the edges of the insulative blanket. Each edge having the mating member of the hook and loop material. This method of closure also provides a quick and easy means for installing the insulative blanket.
The third method of closure involves hooks being provided on one edge of the insulative blanket and eyelets provided along the opposed edge of the insulative blanket wherethrough a wire-like thread can be laced and engaged around the hook elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other eye protection clearing device designed for clearing goggles or face shields. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,839 issued to EK J. T. Lim on Aug. 18, 1992.
Another patent was issued to Donald A. Nawrocki et al. on Dec. 1, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,060. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,168 was issued to Daniel Rasky on Sep. 22, 1998 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 5, 1997 to Wesley L. Holman as U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,060.
Another patent was issued to Mack A. Hounsel on Jun. 2, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,663. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,949 was issued to Donald A. Nawrocki on Jan. 14, 1992 Another was issued to Robert A. Carlson on Mar. 25, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 4,577,839 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 10, 1990 to Edmond K. Parenti et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,998.
A thermal insulating blanket containing insulation material such as ceramic fibre, rock wool or fibreglass enclosed with a cloth, has a layer of woven metal mesh surrounding the insulation material.
A heat shield is made by stacking a wrapper member made from sheet metal, a flexible ceramic fiber insulation member, and an outer member made from sheet material, and then bending over flanges which extend from the wrapper member. The stacked elements are then bent into desired shape. To make a heat shield for spark plugs, a support member is also included in the stack and provides mounting legs for mounting the heat shield. To make a heat shield for a transmission unit, mounting hardware is connected to the stack with rivets.
An improved flexible blanket includes a nickel-based allow foil layer brazed to a nickel-based alloy fabric layer. The fabric layer is stitched to an underlying ceramic insulation layer.
An insulating blanket for a bulkhead in an engine nacelle comprises a fabric backing layer, a central insulating core, a ceramic precursor-impregnated hot-side fabric layer and as required, erosion-preventing wire mesh. The backing layer comprises a fiberglass fabric. The insulating core comprises a ceramic felt. The hot side layer comprises one or more layers of resins-impregnated fiberglass fabric. The blanket is procured to provide a predetermined geometric shape.
A high temperature, abrasion resistant insulating module is described having a sinuously folded ceramic blanket with a lath covering three sides of the folded blanket. The lath has doubled back portions extending into the folds of the blanket on its hot face. To the lath front face of the folded blanket is applied a layer of thermally stable, abrasive resistant material which not only serves as an abrasion shield to the brittle fibrous material of the blanket, but only serves to stabilize the module and to reduce fiber dust.
A heat shield is made by stacking a wrapper member made of sheet metal, a flexible ceramic fiber insulation member, and an outer member made of sheet material, and then bending over flanges which extend from the wrapper member. The stacked elements are then bent into desired shape. To make a heat shield for spark plugs, a support member is also included in the stack and provides mounting legs for mounting the heat shield. To make a heat shield for a transmission unit, mounting hardware is connected to the stack with rivets.
A light weight insulator blanket capable of repetitive use of extended duration as a cover, gasket, or the like of a vessel or conduit used in transporting, storing or processing molten or non-molten metal, particularly iron or steel, and in similar applications, including a principal insulator layer of a light weight, flexible, fibrous ceramic material having one or both surfaces covered by a thick protective layer of light weight, flexible fibrous metallic material such as high temperature stainless steel wool, monel metal wool, or multi layer knitted or woven material; the layers are securely bound to each other by metallic fastening means such as high temperature stainless steel wire stitching, staples, or rivets.
While these insulating blankets may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. It is thus desirable to provide an insulating blanket designed to meet the rigors of prime power and continues use application such as O.E.M, electrical power generation, marine and oil field needs. It is further desirable to provide an insulating blanket that will prevent personnel injuries, prevent fires and excessive heat in the engine compartment or engine room and will prevent heat from saturating the radiator and causing engine over heating.
The present invention discloses a high temperature insulation blanket for an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. The blanket can be selectively manufactured to encompass any engine parts deemed desirable by the user. All sides of the insulative blanket have a high temperature abrasive resistant outer shell material fixedly attached thereto. The high temperature insulative blanket is comprised of a ceramic core having an interior engine engaging layer and an exterior atmospheric air layer. The interior layer is comprised of an inconel or monel mesh material that provides a spacing between the engine components and the ceramic fill. An inconel or monel liner prevents any engine fluids from wicking into the ceramic fill. The exterior layer is comprised of a Teflon layer that is substantially impervious to petroleum based products and solvents. The present invention provides three means of closure for the insulative blanket. The first being a spring closure which provides means for quick installation and/or removal of the insulative blanket. The second means of closure is comprised of industrial grade hook and loop material fixedly attached to the edges of the insulative blanket with each edge having the mating member of the hook and loop material. This method of closure also provides a quick and easy means for installing the insulative blanket. The third method of closure involves hooks being provided on one edge of the insulative blanket and eyelets provided along the opposed edge of the insulative blanket wherethrough a wire-like thread can be laced and engaged around the hook elements.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket that can be selectively positioned to encompass various engine components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having a ceramic core.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having a ceramic core positioned between an outer layer and an inner layer.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having a Teflon outer layer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having an inner mesh layer comprise of monel or inconel material.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having an inner mesh layer providing a spacing to prevent engine fluids from wicking into the ceramic core.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having an outer Teflon layer providing an exterior surface being substantially impervious to petroleum based products and solvents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having a high temperature abrasive resistant material fixedly attached to all edges of said insulative blanket.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having spring closure means for selectively encompassing combustion engine component within said insulative blanket.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having hook and loop material closure means for selectively encompassing combustion engine component within said insulative blanket. Another object of the present invention is to provide a high temperature insulation blanket having hook, eyelet and line closure means for selectively encompassing combustion engine component within said insulative blanket.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an insulation blankets for combustion engine components. The blanket can be selectively manufactured to encompass any engine parts deemed prudent by the user. All edges of the insulative blanket have a high temperature abrasive resistant material fixedly attached thereto. The high temperature insulative blanket is comprised of a ceramic core having an interior engine engaging layer and an exterior atmospheric air layer. The interior layer is comprised of an inconel or monel mesh material that provides a spacing between the engine components and the ceramic fill and prevents any engine fluids from wicking into the ceramic fill. The exterior layer is comprised of a Teflon layer that is substantially impervious to petroleum based products and solvents.
The present invention provides a plurality of closure means whereby said insulative blanket can be attached therethrough.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.